Eleonora Harumageddon
Eleonora Harumageddon is a daughter of the Harumageddon family, representing Pride. Story Origin of All Eleonora was created from unknown elements and the Soul of one of Ruine Harumageddon's dead children. She was tasked with overseeing Myrrah's role in Ruine's plans, causing her to encounter Yaminh Dimorr, a young human whom she berated due to her lack of experience. She also appeared to share a strong brotherly bond with Aymerick Harumageddon, who swore to protect her. However, she largely stayed in the sidelines during this first Timeline, choosing to act as a mere observer. In a second Timeline, Eleonora briefly appears alongside Xelina Harumageddon, helping her with staging a rebellion among the Harumageddon children due to her dissatisfaction with the way Ruine treated Aymerick. She proved herself to be instrumental to Ruine's ultimate defeat and afterwards went to the Cheshire Isle in an effort to join her after she recovered her sanity. Alternate Times Eleonora later saw herself lost in the Venatio when the Cheshire Isle was captured by Angra Mainyu. There, she was forced to team up with Yaminh and encountered Vayu Monica, who at first opposed them, but afterwards, upon seeing their skill, asked them to team up to escape the Venatio. The trio thus worked together, with Eleonora forming a bond with Vayu, on a way to escape, but the Venatio's hold was broken before they could effectively finish their work. Enochian Days Eleonora found himself - unknowing of her past - in Interra Enochis in the aftermath of this, alongside Vayu and Yaminh. The trio quickly adapted to this situation, become renowned as influential Nobles, Eleonora taking the name Eleonora Capella Temperentia. They were eventually joined by Fatou Wukanda, who traveled through time to reach this space sanctuary. Appearance Eleonora is a light purple-haired woman with brown eyes hidden behind small glasses, dressed in an elegant, proper white scientist's garb. Personality Eleonora is elegant, professional, calm and collected, rationally studying most situations and establishing optimal lines of conducts for her desired experiments, while remaining elegant and polite about it. She prides herself on scientific integrity and will often berate those whom she believes not to have enough talent to be "real" scientists, thus sparking the rivalry between her and Yaminh. Powers * Supernatural Physical Abilities: As a Reaper and a daughter of Ruine, her physical prowess are to be expected, although she rarely uses direct physical confrontation. * Keen Intellect: Eleonora was renowned to be a genius scientist as well, as a rival to Yaminh and a capable scientist in all possible domains due to her long life and supernatural insight. * Kai: Eleonora's Kai allows her to manipulate pure energy, the origin of all Elements, and shape it as she sees fit, allowing her to use this for several practical applications. Storylines * Sugisarishi Omoide features her. * Sugisarishi Omoide no Chuko features her. * Venatio : True Evil features her. Trivia * Eleonora's name is of Greek origin and means "shining light". Category:Character Category:Harumageddon Category:Interra Category:Reaper Category:Purgatory Category:Interra Enochis